Fragment Memories
by Reyna Bee
Summary: [UPDATE] H-7. Satu minggu sebelum pernikahan, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan. Kyungsoo hilang ingatan dan Chanyeol mengalami koma. Segalanya telah berubah. Mereka bukan lagi dua hati yang bersatu. Hati mereka sudah terpisah dan sosok-sosok lain mulai mengisi kekosongan di dalam sana/ "Aku Kim Jongin Dokter spesialis syaraf"/ "Dimana Byun ganhosa?"/[CHANBAEK. KAISOO. GS]
1. Chapter 1

**Fragment Memories**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: This fanfic is mine and EXO's belong to The God**

**.**

**Genre: Romence, Hurt-Comfort, and Drama**

**.**

**Warning: GS, OOC, typos, etc.**

**.**

**Rated: T+ +**

**.**

**Pair: Chanbaek, Kaisoo, slight! Chansoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol. 24 years old**_**. Design manager.**_

**Byun Baekhyun. 24 years old. **_**Nurse**_

**Do Kyungsoo. 23 years old. **_**Chef trainee.**_

**Kim Jongin. 23 years old. **_**Doctor.**_

* * *

**Other:**

**Park Luhan. 25 years old. **_**News encore.**_

**Oh Sehun. 23 years old. **_**Doctor.**_

**Do Joonmyeon. Suho. 27 years old. **_**Director.**_

**Zhang Yixing. 25 years old. **_**Housewife.**_

**Wu Yifan. 25 years old. **_**Director Wu.**_

**Huang Zitao. 23 years old. **_**Nurse.**_

**Kim Jongdae. 24 years old. **_**Head nurse.**_

**Kim Minseok. 26 years old. **_**Nurse.**_

* * *

**Park's Family:**

**Park Luhan as **_**Chanyeol's sister.**_

**Park Donghae as **_**Chanyeol's father.**_

**Lee Hyuk Jae as **_**Chanyeol's mother.**_

* * *

**Byun's Family:**

**Byun Kyuhyun as **_**Baekhyun's father.**_

**Lee Sungmin as **_**Baekhyun's mother.**_

**Byun Jonghyun as **_**Baekhyun's brother.**_

* * *

**Kim's Family:**

**Kim Jongwon as **_**Jongin's father.**_

**Kim Ryeowook as **_**Jongin's mother.**_

* * *

**Do's Family:**

**Kim Joonmyeon as **_**Kyungsoo's brother.**_

**Zhang Yixing as **_**Kyungsoo's sister in law.**_

**Do Siwon as **_**Kyungsoo's father.**_

**Kim Kibum as **_**Kyungsoo's mother.**_

* * *

**Cameo:**

**Leeteuk. Kangin. Youngjae. Zelo. Hoya. Minho. Jessica. Taeyeon. Sooyoung. BoA. And more.**

* * *

_Sepasang hati yang telah hancur. Sebuah kaca yang mulai retak. Selembar kertas yang sobek. Segenggam pasir yang luruh berjatuhan. Sepenggal kisah yang hilang. _

_Dan sejuta memori yang telah terlupakan._

_-Fragment Memories_

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol, awasss! Kyaaaaa..." jerit Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dan melihat sebuah truk hampir bersenggolan dengan mobilnya.

SRAAAKK...

DUAARR...

Seketika terdengar suara letupan kecil dari bagasi mobil. Percikan api kecil menyala dari ujung bagasi. Hingga pada akhirnya mobil itu mulai meledak. Untung kedua namja dan yeoja yang ada di dalam sudah terlempar keluar dari mobil ke arah pinggiran sungai.

**.**

**::O::**

**.**

Minho mendesah pelan. "Aku belum bisa memastikan keadaannya. Tapi kusarankan Kyungsoo mendapat penanganan khusus dari dokter spesialis syaraf. Kalian bisa mendatanginya dan meminta CT scan dengan segera. Agar Kyungsoo bisa mendapat penanganan lebih cepat."

Suho menganguk-angguk. "Ne, tentu saja dokter. Apapun asal Kyungie bisa kembali sehat."

Minho tersenyum tipis. "Tentu. Aku akan segera menghubungi dokter itu. Namanya Kim Jongin. Dia masih sangat muda tapi cukup berpengalaman dan tangguh. Hari ini dia sebenarnya tak ada praktek. Tapi khusus untuk kalian aku akan segera menghubunginya."

"Gamsahamnida dokter... Gamsahamnida." Suho memaksakan seulas senyum di tengah tangisnya. Yixing memeluknya erat-erat. "Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja Myeonie..."

Suho mengangguk-angguk dalam tangisnya sambil mempererat pelukan pada Yixing. Minho tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Berbincang cukup lama di ujung ruangan. Lalu setelah selesai kembali lagi ke hadapan Suho dan Yixing.

**.**

**::O::**

**.**

"Kumohon tenanglah Nyonya Park. Kami pihak dokter juga sudah memberikan yang terbaik. Tapi Chanyeol-ssi mengalami shock yang berat sehingga ia mengalami koma."

"Andwae! Itu tidak mungkin! Aku tidak akan percaya!" Eunhyuk berteriak frustasi.

"Hyukie-ya... jebaaal. Jangan seperti ini chagi. Kita harus bersabar." Donghae menarik tangan sang istri lembut. Berusaha menenangkannya dan merangkulnya erat.

"Kau jangan bicara sembarangan uisa! Aku bisa menuntutmu!" teriakan kedua Eunhyuk lebih keras, lalu disusul dengan isakannya yang menderas dan berakhir dengan terkulai di lantai.

"Chagi-ya... sadarlah! Chanyeol masih hidup! Dia masih hidup!" Donghae balas berteriak. Tak mendapat respon, akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh juga. Ia terbaring di lantai dan memeluk istrinya erat-erat. "Percayalah pada Chanyeol kumohon. Dia hanya... tidur sebentar. Dia akan segera bangun."

"Tapi kapan dia akan bangun?" suara Eunhyuk melemah.

"Dia pasti bangun!" tegas Donghae lagi. "Kita hanya perlu menunggu dengan sabar."

_Park Chanyeol kau harus sembuh._

**.**

**::O::**

**.**

"Mulai hari ini akulah yang akan merawat Kyungsoo. Aku Kim Jongin, Dokter specialis syaraf disini."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Kim uisa." Suho menunduk sopan diikuti Yixing yang melakukan hal serupa.

"Ne, cheonmanayo. Kau tak perlu seformal itu Suho-ssi. Aku masih cukup muda. Panggil saja Jongin." Namja berkulit tan eksotis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah Jongin-ssi. Ah, mian sepertinya aku dan istriku mengganggu hari liburmu."

"Aniyo Suho-ssi. Justru aku sangat senang bisa membantu donngsaeng-mu." Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Operasinya tak memakan banyak waktu. Kalian tak perlu khawatir."

"Ne Jongin-ah, gamsahamnida."

**.**

**::O::**

**.**

"Anyeong Chanyeol-ssi, aku kembali." Baekhyun tersenyum riang menyapa sosok yang sejak satu minggu lalu memejamkan matanya dengan rapat.

"Ini sudah pagi, kau harus mandi seperti biasa. Aku juga harus menyuntikmu. Tak apa, ne?" Baekhyun masih tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan jarum suntiknya dan menyuntikkan ke selang infus.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan penanya. Seperti biasa ia mencatat sesuatu di atas kertas yang tertempel di tembok tepi ranjang. Yeoja manis itu terbelalak mengingat tanggal hari ini. kemudian ia menoleh menatap si namja pucat di bawahnya.

Baekhyun menatapnya sendu. "Bukankah harusnya hari ini kau menikah dengan Kyungsoo itu Chanyeol-ssi? Karena itu cepatlah sadar agar kalian bisa segera menikah."

**.**

**::O::**

**.**

"Eum... Nu-Nugusseo?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

Yixing terkaget mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Mwo? Apa yang kau bicarakan Kyungie? Aku ini Yixing. Eonie-mu. Kau ini bagaimana... haha..." tawanya seolah ini hanya lelucon yang sengaja dibuat Kyungsoo.

"Ani. Aku tidak mengenalmu..." Kyungsoo terdiam. Wajahnya ketakutan dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Hey... Kyungsoo-ya, kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja kau mengenalku. Kumohon hentikan bercandaan ini. Kami sangat mencemaskanmu." Yixing menyentuh lembut pundak Kyungsoo.

Dengan kasar Kyungsoo menepis tangan Yixing. "Ani! Aku bilang aku tak mengenalmu! Jangan menyentuhku!"

**.**

**::O::**

**.**

"Apa yang terjadi selama ini?" ratapnya tak percaya.

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban. Chanyeol kembali mendekati Kyungsoo. "Baby jawab aku!" teriaknya keras.

"Andwaee!" teriakan Kyungsoo tak kalah keras. Ia berusaha menepis tangan Chanyeol yang terus berusaha menggapainya. "Pergi! Hiks... Pergi!"

"Baby ada apa denganmu? Ya! Ini aku Chanyeollie!" Chanyeol mencengkeram lengan Kyungsoo kuat-kuat.

"Lepaskan akuu—ARRGGGHH!" jerit kefrustasian Kyungsoo kini beradu dengan jerit kesakitannya. Yeoja itu tampak meremas rambut hitamnya kuat-kuat.

**.**

**::O::**

**.**

"Kau...! Kalian semua pasti ingin menipuku!" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang memekak telinga. "Kalian semua—hiks..." suara tangis Chanyeol kembali meluruh. "Kalian... hiks... Kalian pasti membohongiku! Katakan!"

"Ani. Itu memang benar Chanyeol-ssi. Kyungsoo mengalami amnesia. Itu yang menyebabkan dia tidak mengingatmu," jawab Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol memukul tembok kamarnya gusar. "Tidaaak... hiks...hiks..."

"Kau harus menerima keadaannya apapun itu."

"Tidaaakk... Tidaaak..." suara tangis itu pecah lagi.

"TIDAAKKK MUNGKIIN!"

**.**

**::O::**

**.**

"Anyeong Kyungsoo-ah... Ya! Kau terlihat semakin gemuk!" canda Jongin pada yeoja bertubuh mungil di hadapannya itu. "Kau pasti makan terlalu bersemangat."

"Mwo? Uisa jangan bercanda! Aku tidak makan banyak. Apa yang kau katakan?" protes Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Kau mempercayaiku? Hahaha..."

Kyungsoo menunduk menahan malu. "Uisa selalu saja mengatakan hal yang membuatku begitu percaya."

"Wae?" tanya Jongin kemudian.

"Ne?" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah bingung.

"Kenapa kau begitu percaya padaku?"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah... sejak pertama kali bertemu, aku merasa apa yang kau katakan itu selalu benar. Hmm... kau seperti magic uisa." Lanjutnya dengan polos, membuat Jongin tertawa.

**.**

**::O::**

**.**

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dingin. "Kalau aku bodoh kenapa? Apa pedulimu?! Pernikahanku hancur dan Kyungsoo melupakanku! Tak ada gunanya aku hidup!"

Baekhyun masih tecengang. Matanya mengerjap heran. Sebenarnya dia sangat pandai dalam hal adu mulut. Tapi rasanya untuk masalah ini dia tidak pantas mencampurinya.

"Akh—" Chanyeol meringis tiba-tiba sambil memegangi kakinya.

Baekhyun tersadar dan segera memegang lengan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-ssi, kau tidak apa-apa? Bagian mana yang sakit? Biar aku ambilkan obat."

"Kau bisa menyembuhkan lukaku?" tanya Chanyeol mencemoh.

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun tampak cemas. "Bagian mana yang sakit? Kakimu terasa nyeri lagi? A-atau kepalamu pusing?"

"Ani. Disini." Chanyeol menyentuh dadanya dan menepuk-nepuknya. "Rasanya sakit sekali. Bisakah kau menyembuhkannya?"

Baekhyun terdiam mengigit bibirnya.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Sudah kuduga. Kau tak bisa. Jangan bersikap seolah kau adalah pahlawan. Asal kau tahu, selamanya obat pemberianmu tak akan pernah menyembuhkan lukaku. Hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa menjadi obat penyembuh lukaku."

**.**

**::O::**

**.**

_Pada akhirnya semua orang akan bersama belahan jiwa mereka._

_Kecuali aku— yang berakhir dengan dibuang seperti sampah._

**_._**

_Selamat malam. Semoga di alam mimpi kau tak pernah melupakanku._

**_._**

_Kau dimana? Apa mengalami banyak kesulitan?_

**.**

_Naluri sebagai ibu. Seperti apa rasanya?_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**!COMING SOON!**

**.**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEMW IN HERE\(^^)/  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Fragment Memories**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: This fanfic is mine and EXO's belong to The God**

**.**

**Genre: Romence, Hurt-Comfort, and Drama**

**.**

**Warning: GS, OOC, typos, etc.**

**.**

**Rated: T+ +**

**.**

**Pair: Chanbaek, Kaisoo, slight! Chansoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Our Destiny"**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu cuaca di Seoul cukup cerah. Meski tengah memasuki musim dingin namun matahari tak segan menampakkan dirinya walau hanya sementara. Seorang yeoja pendek berkulit putih memiliki mata bulat tengah sibuk mengorek tas kecilnya mencari-cari sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang.

Yeoja bernama Kyungsoo itu tersenyum kecil ketika menemukan apa yang ia cari. Segera ditekannya dial speed untuk menelpon namjachingu tercintanya. Park Chanyeol.

"_Yeoboseyo..."_ jawab namja di ujung sana.

"Chanyeol!" seru Kyungsoo girang. "Chanyeol-ah, aku sudah selesai latihan. Kau dimana?"

"_Aku masih ada di kantor. Chakkaman ne, kau tak boleh pergi kemana-mana Soo baby. Diam dan tunggu aku sampai aku datang."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Ne, aku tunggu kau di tempat biasa."

"_Ne, bye baby Soo..."_

"ByeBye yeol..." sambungan terputus. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menyelipkan ponselnya di dalam tas. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku kecil di pinggir taman kota Seoul. Ia duduk disana sambil menikmati air mancur di hadapannya.

Lama menunggu sambil menikmati hawa sejuk yang menerpa kulit tubuhnya, Kyungsoo nyaris tertidur. Untung saat itu suara mobil yang tak asing di telinganya segera menyapu pendengarannya membuat yeoja bermata bulat itu tersentak dan mencari seseorang.

Namja bertubuh tinggi dengan senyuman tiga jari itu melambaikan tangan. Kyungsoo bangkit dan berlarian mendekati namja tinggi itu.

"Apa aku sampai lebih cepat baby?" tanya Park Chanyeol dengan suara bass yang menggelitik di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ani. Aku hampir tertidur Tuan Park. Kau puas huh?" katanya pura-pura marah.

Chanyeol tertawa dan menangkup pipi putih Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang hangat. "Jangan marah baby. Aku ada urusan di kantor. Meeting-nya mendadak sekali. Aku bahkan tak sempat makan siang."

Kyungsoo tapak cemas. "Kau belum makan siang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk imut. Meski usianya hampir menginjak 24 tahun tapi wajahnya selalu seperti anak-anak. Sangat menggemaskan membuat Kyungsoo selalu tergoda untuk mencubit pipinya dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke cafe dulu?" tawar Kyungsoo. Kemudian. Tangannya sibuk mengecek ponsel. "Aku rasa butik itu masih buka sekitar dua jam lagi. Kau bisa makan lebih dulu. Setelah itu kita bisa langsung mengambil pakaian pernikahan kita."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan mengangguk. Seulas senyum manis terukir di wajahnya. "Kajja kita berangkat baby." Namja itu mengalungkan lengannya pada sang yeoja. Mereka berjalan mesra menuju mobil sport biru yang terparkir di tepi jalan.

Chanyeol berlarian membuka pintu untuk sang putri. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan segera mendudukkan diri di samping kemudi. Tak lama Chanyeol sudah beringsut di sampingnya. Di genggamnya dengan lembut tangan namja yang sebentar lagi akan berstatus sebagai suaminya itu. Chanyeol membalas genggaman lembut Kyungsoo. Mereka bertatapan penuh makna sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol tancap gas menuju cafe tempat mereka akan makan.

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

Satu jam telah berlalu. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju Choi Boutique, tempat mereka memesan pakaian pernikahan mereka. Mobil Chanyeol memasuki area parkir butik itu beberapa menit kemudian. Setelah terparkir rapi keduanya turun sambil bergandengan mesra.

Tepat di pintu utama seorang berparas cantik tersenyum ramah pada mereka. Namanya Choi Sooyoung. Pemilik Choi Boutique tersebut.

"Anyeong, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapanya ramah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Chanyeol. "Kami ingin mengambil pesanan baju pernikahan kami yang kami pesan satu bulan lalu. Apakah pesanan kami sudah jadi?"

Sooyoung tersenyum lebar. "Ne, tentu saja. Mari saya antar ke dalam."

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menarik Chanyeol ke dalam. Mereka duduk menunggu sementara Sooyoung sibuk mengambil pesanan yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. Tak lama Sooyoung kembali dengan sebuah jas hitam dan gaun di tangannya.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tampak takjub dengan pakaian pernikahan mereka. Jas hitam milik Chanyeol sangat mewah dengan tambahan bunga di saku dadanya. Sementara gaun Kyungsoo tampak sangat glamour dengan hiasan mutiara dan diamond bertebaran di gaunnya.

Mereka membungkus sepasang baju pengantin itu. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih yang besar pada Sooyoung—desainer kenamaan Seoul itu, keduanya segera kembali ke mobil dan menuju perjalanan pulang. Banyak hal yang masih harus mereka selesaikan. Pernikahan mereka tinggal satu minggu lagi. Untuk itu mereka benar-benar harus mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik mulai sekarang. Kyungsoo juga sudah mengulang-ulang daftar mereka berkali-kali. Chanyeol juga selalu membantunya dengan rutin.

Saat ini Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan. Jalanan di hadapannya cukup lengang. Mereka melewati jalan pegunungan yang sejuk dan menyenangkan. Memang membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dari jalan biasa, tapi Chanyeol rela melakukan ini. Alasannya hanya satu, karena Kyungsoo menyukainya. Kyungsoo menyukai jalanan di dekat pegunungan yang sejuk dan tenang. Itu sebabnya Chanyeol rela menempuh perjalanan lebih lama demi membuat yeoja tercintanya bahagia. Apalagi ini waktu yang pas sembari menunggu hari pernikahan mereka tiba.

Kyungsoo menatap pemandangan di luar jendela yang begitu menakjubkan. Tangannya terasa hangat secara tiba-tiba. Yeoja itu menoleh dan tersenyum menatap sang namja yang asik menyetir sambil meliriknya sesekali.

"Kau harus hati-hati Chanyeol-ah. Jalanan disini lumayan curam."

Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi. "Securam apapun pasti akan kulawan untukmu baby Soo," candanya membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

"Tapi kau tetap harus memperhatikan jalanmu."

"Tenang saja baby." Chanyeol tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Ia mempererat genggaman di tangannya. Mereka terus berpandangan sampai tanpa sadar sebuah truk melaju dari arah berlawanan dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan melengking dari Kyungso yang begitu keras.

"Chanyeol, awasss! Kyaaaaa..." jerit Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dan melihat sebuah truk hampir bersenggolan dengan mobilnya.

Chanyeol mulai panik dan segera membanting setir ke arah lain agar menghindari truk itu. Namun naas mobil sport itu malah menembus pembatas tol di ujung jalan. Hingga besi beton itu hancur dan mobil yang menubruknya terperosok ke dalam aliran sungai di bawah.

SRAAAKK...

DUAARR...

Seketika terdengar suara letupan kecil dari bagasi mobil. Percikan api kecil menyala dari ujung bagasi. Hingga pada akhirnya mobil itu mulai meledak. Untung kedua namja dan yeoja yang ada di dalam sudah terlempar keluar dari mobil ke arah pinggiran sungai.

**.**

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

**.**

_Seoul International Hospital_

Suara dering alarm berbunyi dari ruang UGD rumah sakit. Beberapa perawat nampak berlarian menyadari bunyi itu. Mereka mulai mempersiapkan alat-alat yang diperlukan untuk menangani kecelakaan yang terjadi.

Beberapa menit lalu sebuah panggilan dari orang tak dikenal masuk dan mengatakan bahwa telah terjadi kecelakaan di kaki gunung Seorak. Tim ambulans dibantu beberapa perawat segera menuju tempat kejadian.

Seorang berpakaian serba hijau tampak berseru ke arah dua orang yeoja berpakaian senada yang tengah sibuk dengan kotak P3K mereka. Orang itu, Kim Jongdae, kembali berteriak sembari menurunkan tandu dari ambulans.

"Zitao-ya, bantu aku!"

"Nde..." yeoja bernama Zitao segera membantu Jongdae.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau bawa tabung gas itu cepat ne!" interupsi Jongdae lagi.

Yeoja lain yang bernama Byun Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan tabung gas oksigen dari bel akang ambulans dan menyiapkannya. Para medis dan perawat segera berhamburan menuju aliran sungai tempat dimana mobil sport biru di bawah sana meledak.

Seorang korban yeoja bermata bulat dan berkulit putih ditemukan dengan kepala bersimbah darah. Ia tergeletak tepat di samping batu besar pinggiran sungai yang tajam. Lalu korban lain, seorang namja ditemukan tersangkut di ranting-ranting pohon. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka dan sayatan.

"Minseok ambil kotak P3K cepat!" seorang perawat berpipi chubby berlarian ke dalam bagasi dan menyambar kotak yang dimaksud.

Jongdae sibuk mengecek suhu tubuh, detak jantung, juga aliran darah, pada kedua korban. Zitao dan Baekhyun segera memasang oksigen pada kedua korban agar pernafasan mereka terbantu.

Kedua korban segera dimasukkan ke dalam ambulans. Tepat saat itu mobil patroli polisi berdatangan dengan suara mengaum-ngaum. Garis kuning dipasang mengelilingi tempat mengerikan itu.

Ambulans kembali berjalan dan para perawat sibuk mencatat kejadian dan satu dari mereka membetulkan alat bantu pernafasan. Jongdae masih terus mengecek bagaimana detakan jantung namja dan yeoja di hadapannya itu. Mereka selamat. Jantung mereka berdetak lumayan baik meski tak sadarkan diri dan penuh luka.

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

Suho langsung menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu mendengar kabar menyakitkan dari pihak rumah sakit itu. Ia hampir tersungkur pingsan kalau sang istri tak segera bertanya padanya dengan raut wajah penuh kecemasan.

"Waeyo Myeonie?"

Segera setelahnya Suho terisak. "Kyungiiee... hiks... hiks..."

Dahi Yixing mengernyit. "Kyungie? Wae? Dia sedang bersama Chanyeol. Bukankah mereka mengambil baju pernikahan sekarang?"

Kepala Suho menggeleng lemah dan isakannya makin keras. "Kyung... hiks..."

"Tolong katakan dengan jelas Myeonie."

"Kyungie kecelakaan, Xingie."

Kedua mata sipit Yixing membelalak. "MWO?" tampak raut wajah cemas menjalarinya. Yeoja China itu menggigiti bibir takut-takut. "La... lalu se... sekarang bagaimana?" suaranya terdengar gemetar.

Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Yixing lagi, Suho segera menyambar kunci mobilnya dan menarik Yixing pergi menuju rumah sakit.

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

"Namanya Kyungsoo?" seorang dokter bername tag Choi Minho tampak memainkan penanya dengan penuh serius.

"N-ne..." Suho dan Yixing mengangguk dengan serempak. Suho tampak berusaha tegar sementara Yixing masih terus terisak.

"A-apa dia baik-baik saja dokter?" tanya Suho khawatir. Matanya memerah dan wajahnya dipenuhi keringat.

Dokter bernama Choi Minho itu tampak menghela nafas berulang-ulang. Mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjawab. Yixing dan Suho menunggu jawaban dengan sabar.

"Mian, sebelumnya aku ingin membicarakan hal ini dulu pada orang tua Do Kyungsoo." Minho menatap dua orang namja dan yeoja di depannya. "Apa kalian orang tuanya?"

"Ani. Aku adalah kakaknya. Orang tua kami tinggal di China dan rencananya mereka akan pulang minggu depan karena Kyungsoo akan menikah." Suho menunduk sedih. Ia hampir saja kembali terisak kalau Yixing tak segera menepuk-nepuk pundaknya memberi kesabaran.

"Selama ini Kyungsoo hidup bersamaku dan istriku. Sesekali orang tua kami kembali dalam waktu yang hanya sebentar," jelas Suho berusaha terus melanjutkan perkataannya meski air matanya tak tahan lagi untuk menetes.

"Begitu?" Minho kembali menghela nafas baik-baik. "Baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan beberapa kemungkinan saja."

Suho mengangkat wajahnya dan memasang telinga dalam-dalam. Yixing melakukan hal yang sama.

"Setelah kami cek ternyata kepala korban terbentur batu dengan sangat keras hingga tadi sempat terjadi pendarahan hebat." Minho terdiam. Suho berusaha mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan Minho itu.

"Ta... tapi apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Yixing khawatir.

Minho mendesah pelan. "Aku belum bisa memastikan keadaannya. Tapi kusarankan Kyungsoo mendapat penanganan khusus dari dokter spesialis syaraf. Kalian bisa mendatanginya dan meminta CT scan dengan segera. Agar Kyungsoo bisa mendapat penanganan lebih cepat."

Suho menganguk-angguk. "Ne, tentu saja dokter. Apapun asal Kyungie bisa kembali sehat."

Minho tersenyum tipis. "Tentu. Aku akan segera menghubungi dokter itu. Namanya Kim Jongin. Dia masih sangat muda tapi cukup berpengalaman dan tangguh. Hari ini dia sebenarnya tak ada praktek. Tapi khusus untuk kalian aku akan segera menghubunginya."

"Gamsahamnida dokter... Gamsahamnida." Suho memaksakan seulas senyum di tengah tangisnya. Yixing memeluknya erat-erat. "Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja Myeonie..."

Suho mengangguk-angguk dalam tangisnya sambil mempererat pelukan pada Yixing. Minho tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Berbincang cukup lama di ujung ruangan. Lalu setelah selesai kembali lagi ke hadapan Suho dan Yixing.

Minho menghela nafas panjang.

Suho kembali cemas. "Bagaimana dokter?"

"Kami akan segera memberi tindak lanjut kepada pasien. Anda dan istri anda bisa segera menangani administrasi karena Dokter Jongin memutuskan melakukan operasi pada kepalanya segera. Keadaan Kyungsoo cukup serius saat ini."

Suho tampak ingin meneteskan air matanya lagi. Yixing segera mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Ne, dokter. Kami akan segera menanganinya."

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

Luhan menangis tersedu sambil sesekali menjerit melihat keadaan dongsaeng-nya sekarang. Di sampingnya tampak Eunhyuk yang mulai histeris melihat aegya namja satu-satunya itu. Donghae dengan setia merengkuh tubuh lemah sang istri yang agak terhuyung. Dan berakhir dengan keduanya yang bersimpuh di kaki ranjang sang aegya.

Luhan menahan isakannya dan mundur perlahan. Tangan mulusnya ia gunakan untuk menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang tercetak disana. Bibirnya gemetaran dan wajahnya pucat.

"W-wae?" tanya yeoja berambut brunette itu dengan suara bergetar. Isakannya seolah teredam oleh suara seraknya yang meracau. "Wae Chanyeol-ah? Hiks... hiks..."

"Aniya! Aniya!" jeritan Eunhyuk terdengar. Donghae berusaha mengelus pundak sang istri memberi ketenangan. "Gwaenchana..."

Luhan menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. "Kau jangan bicara seenaknya!" desisnya tajam pada seorang namja berkulit putih susu di belakang sana.

Namja bername tag Oh Sehun itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Aku hanya mengambil kesimpulan berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan." Jelasnya dengan raut wajah yang serius.

Luhan benar-benar ingin mendamprat habis-habisan dokter muda bermarga Oh itu. Ini semua pasti salah. Tidak mungkin. Dongsaeng tercintanya tidak mungkin—sebulir air mata mengalir turun kembali. Luhan terduduk lemas di samping kedua orang tuanya.

"Jebaaal hiks... katakan kalau itu tidak benar," isaknya lirih. "Kumohon hiks... Chanyeol tidak mungkin... hiks... koma," jerit yeoja China itu histeris.

"Uisa, sampai kapan?! Sampai kapan aegya kami seperti ini?!" Eunhyuk bangkit dan nyaris menerjang marah pada sang dokter.

Sehun bangkit berusaha menenangkan keluarga pasiennya yang brutal itu. "Kumohon tenanglah Nyonya Park. Kami pihak dokter juga sudah memberikan yang terbaik. Tapi Chanyeol-ssi mengalami shock yang berat sehingga ia mengalami koma."

"Andwae! Itu tidak mungkin! Aku tidak akan percaya!" Eunhyuk berteriak frustasi.

"Hyukie-ya... jebaaal. Jangan seperti ini chagi. Kita harus bersabar." Donghae menarik tangan sang istri lembut. Berusaha menenangkannya dan merangkulnya erat.

"Kau jangan bicara sembarangan uisa! Aku bisa menuntutmu!" teriakan kedua Eunhyuk lebih keras, lalu disusul dengan isakannya yang menderas dan berakhir dengan terkulai di lantai.

"Chagi-ya... sadarlah! Chanyeol masih hidup! Dia masih hidup!" Donghae balas berteriak. Tak mendapat respon, akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh juga. Ia terbaring di lantai dan memeluk istrinya erat-erat. "Percayalah pada Chanyeol kumohon. Dia hanya... tidur sebentar. Dia akan segera bangun."

"Tapi kapan dia akan bangun?" suara Eunhyuk melemah.

"Dia pasti bangun!" tegas Donghae lagi. "Kita hanya perlu menunggu dengan sabar."

Tak tahan dengan itu, Luhan beringsut keluar ruangan dan berlarian sambil terus menitikkan air mata. Sehun meliriknya sebentar dan kembali menenangkan keluarga pasiennya itu.

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Nyonya Park, Tuan?" tanya Sehun yang kini tengah berbicara empat mata dengan Park Donghae. Ayah dari pasiennya yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Dia sudah lebih tenang uisa. Aku sangat bersyukur karena dia tak berteriak-teriak lagi seperti tadi. Untung putriku segera mengajaknya pulang untuk beristrirahat sebentar." Seulas senyum muncul di wajah tampan Donghae. "Aku tak ingin dia lelah dan banyak pikiran."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Benar. Tuan dan Nyonya tenang saja. Chanyeol-ssi hanya membutuhkan waktu. Dia pasti akan segera sadar dari komanya. Anda tak perlu khawatir, koma yang dialaminya cukup ringan. Kuncinya hanya satu. Bersabar. Aku yakin kalian sanggup."

"Gamsahamnida uisa." Donghae membungkuk kecil. "Aku juga sangat yakin putraku pasti akan segera sadar."

"Ne, tentu saja. Kami akan selalu memantau perkembangannya. Perawatan disini cukup memadai untuk menunjang kehidupan putra anda selama ia koma sampai ia sadar nanti."

Donghae mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

Pintu diketuk. Dua orang perawat masuk ke dalam ruang UGD. Yang satu berwajah imut dan satunya lagi bermata panda.

"Ini data pasien. Namanya Park Chanyeol." Sehun menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya pada seorang perawat berwajah imut. Baekhyun.

"Ah ne," jawab Baekhyun sambil meletakkan beberapa peralatannya seperti jarum dan botol infus di meja. "Apa akan dipindahkan sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Kamar 125 B. Kau sudah siapkan semua peralatannya? Chanyeol-ssi mengalami koma."

"Sudah uisa." Yeoja itu membuka beberapa berkasnya dan mengeluarkan pena. "Tao-ya detak jantungnya stabil?"

Zitao yang tengah memasang infusnya menoleh sebentar. "Ne, sangat lancar. Dia cukup baik. Perkembangannya mungkin akan sangat pesat."

Baekhyun mencatat apa yang didengarnya dengan serius.

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum menerawang ketika ranjang yang membawa aegya kesayangannya itu mulai berjalan keluar dengan didorong dua suster berwajah cantik itu.

Sehun menepuk pelan pundak Donghae. "Tuan Park bersabarlah demi putra anda."

"Ne, tentu uisa. Gamsahamnida."

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

Suasana riuh dan ramai memenuhi area kantin rumah sakit. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di dalam rumah sakit itu sendiri. Terutama ruang rawat pasien dan beberapa ruang praktek yang terasa hening dan mencekam. Namun, kau bisa menemukan kehangatan dan canda tawa disini.

"Anyeong Oh uisa, bagaimana pasienmu?" Jongdae muncul dengan satu nampan penuh makanan dan minuman.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Ya hyung, berhenti mengejekku," cecarnya kemudian.

Jongdae tertawa pelan sambil melahap burgernya. "Kau terlalu sensi Sehun-ah" candanya.

"Euhh... berhenti memakan hal yang tidak sehat."

"Wae? Ini enak kok. Lagipula aku suka. Dan kau tak perlu khawatir." Jongdae menghentikan kunyahannya sambil tersenyum bangga. "Aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit. Tubuhku cukup sehat. Haha..." dia tertawa lebar.

Sehun tak menggubris. Ia menatap ke arah lain dan melambai ketika melihat seseorang. "Baek noona, makanlah disini." Katanya pada yeoja yang tadi membantunya mengurus pasiennya yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Ternyata kau disini Sehun-ah?" Baekhyun mengambil tempat di samping Jongdae. "Kupikir kau masih berbincang dengan orang tua pasien tadi."

Sehun mengangguk kecil. "Tadi kami berbincang sedikit."

"Geurayo?" Baekhyun menyedot jusnya pelan. "Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan? Kulihat Tuan tadi sangat terpukul."

"Ne, kau benar noona. Bahkan istrinya sampai berteriak-teriak di ruanganku."

"Hem begitu... koma memang hal yang sangat rumit." Baekhyun memasang wajah cemas. "Kita tidak sedang mati. Tapi tidak sedang hidup juga. Jadi—" perkataan Baekhyun terpotong ketika Jongdae menyela dengan cepat.

"Ya, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tentang kecelakaan tadi siang." Sehun menjawab tak kalah cepat.

"Ah ne, kebetulan aku dan Baek tadi membantu tim ambulans." Jongdae mengunyah burgernya dengan cepat. "Keadaannya memang sangat parah. Kepala mereka terbentur bebatuan. Juga kayu-kayu pohon itu. Huufh... itu mengerikan. Bukankah kayu dan batu sangat keras?"

"Yeah... awalnya kukira mereka gagar otak atau terjadi penggumpalan darah di otak mereka. Ternyata salah..." Baekhyun menyambung dengan wajah serius. Tampak tak cocok dengan wajahnya yang imut dan polos itu.

"Memangnya bagaimana?" Jongdae mengernyit.

"Lebih parah dari sekadar itu hyung... Kau tahu? Dia koma." Raut wajah Sehun lebih serius. Urat-urat ketegangan terpampang disana. "Ini sangat serius. Akh—entahlah aku sanggup menanganinya atau tidak."

"Oh ayolah Sehun-ah kau itu jenius. Kau pasti bisa." Baekhyun tersenyum menyemangati.

"Kau hanya ingin menghiburku saja kan, noona?" selidik Sehun. "Koma itu perkara sulit."

"Benar. Tapi kudengar shock yang dialaminya masih tergolong ringan. Otaknya juga masih dalam keadaan baik."

Jongdae memasang pendengarannya sambil mengangguk sesekali. "Hem... Lalu keadaan korban lain bagaimana? Kudengar dari Minseok-noona syaraf di otaknya cukup bermasalah. Benarkah?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tak tahu. Sepertinya ia akan ditangani Jongin."

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Kim uisa." Suho menunduk sopan diikuti Yixing yang melakukan hal serupa.

"Ne, cheonmanayo. Kau tak perlu seformal itu Suho-ssi. Aku masih cukup muda. Panggil saja Jongin." Namja berkulit tan eksotis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah Jongin-ssi. Ah, mian sepertinya aku dan istriku mengganggu hari liburmu."

"Aniyo Suho-ssi. Justru aku sangat senang bisa membantu donngsaeng-mu." Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Operasinya tak memakan banyak waktu. Kalian tak perlu khawatir."

"Ne Jongin-ah, gamsahamnida."

Jongin kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku permisi. Operasi akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi."

Yixing dan Suho menunduk sekilas pada Jongin yang melangkah pergi bersama beberapa perawat. Kemudian mereka duduk di ruang tunggu operasi. Sekelebat rasa cemas dan khawatir menganggu mereka.

Suho terduduk menerawang. Pandangannya tampak kabur dan air matanya menggenang. Dengan segera digenggamnya kuat-kuat tangan yeoja di sampingnya. Yixing menoleh dan membiarkan Suho terus mencengkeram tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada appa dan eomma?" ratap namja itu sedih.

"Gwaenchana..." dengan lembut Yixing menepuk-nepuk pipi sang suami. "Percayalah pada Kyungie..."

Suho menahan isakannya mencoba tersenyum. "Bertahanlah Kyungsoo-ya. Aku dan Yixing disini."

Yixing tersenyum dan membawa sang suami ke pelukannya. Kemudian ia mengelus-elus punggungnya lembut. "Ne, Kyung. Kami menunggumu disini."

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

Pintu kayu beraksen klasik itu terbuka perlahan. Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan begitu pelan. Suara langkah kakinya merendah seiring dengan sebulir kristal bening yang meluncur turun dari matanya. Jatuh dan menyentuh lantai porselen dibawahnya.

Luhan berjalan mendekat pada ranjang bersprei biru tua di hadapannya. Suara isakannya semakin terdengar. Makin lama makin kencang hingga ia harus menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Chanyeol hiks..." tangisnya. "Ireona... hiks... hiks..."

Luhan menatap sendu sosok yang terbaring tak berdaya di hadapannya. Park Chanyeol. Dongsaeng yang sangat dicintainya melebihi nyawanya sendiri. Betapa sakitnya hati Luhan melihat adiknya yang riang, lincah, banyak tawa, dan jahil itu kini terbaring koma di rumah sakit.

Tangisnya terus meleleh melihat wajah pucat pasi sang adik. Seluruh tubuh adiknya terasa kaku tak bergeming sedikit pun. Luka sayatan di dahi dan beberapa memar di bagian tubuhnya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Juga alat-alat asing yang menyokong kehidupannya itu tampak mengerikan. Luhan menggenggam erat tangannya dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut, berharap adiknya itu akan tersadar dari tidurnya. Tapi suara-suaranya seperti angin lalu bagi Chanyeol. Karena ia tak meresponnya sama sekali.

Baru dua bulan lalu Chanyeol mengumumkan perihal rencana pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo. Yeoja yang sangat dicintainya sejak kuliah. Dan Luhan sangat senang ketika mendengarnya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya adiknya yang manja itu akan menikah mendahului dirinya yang bahkan sudah hampir berusia 26 tahun. Tapi sayangnnya takdir berkata lain.

Sekarang, tepat satu minggu sebelum pernikahan Chanyeol, namja itu malah terbaring disini. Di ranjang rumah sakit. Dengan bantuan seperangkat alat pendeteksi jantung juga pembantu pernafasan yang sangat mengerikan di mata Luhan.

Luhan menangis di samping Chanyeol. Tangannya masih terus menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan terus membisikkan rasa kasihnya yang terdalam. Semakin ditahan air mata Luhan semakin menderas. Ia mengambil langkah cepat berlari keluar dan duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Menangis sepuasnya disana.

"Semua permasalahan tak akan pernah selesai dengan hanya menangis."

Luhan terkesiap. Secepat kilat ia mendongakkan kepala. Matanya sembab dan merah. Pandangan di depannya kabur. Meski begitu retina matanya menangkap sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya tampan. Kulitnya seputih susu. Oh Sehun.

"Katakan apa yang bisa kulakukan selain menangis?" balas Luhan dengan sarkatis.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Tangan putihnya menyurungkan sekotak kecil tisu. "Pada akhirnya menangis itu tak ada gunanya. Kau tak bisa meminta semuanya kembali dengan menangis."

Luhan terdiam merenung. Air matanya nampak mengering di pipi.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Lalu beranjak duduk di samping yeoja China itu. "Menangis hanya membuang waktumu. Ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan dan kau hanya membuangnya dengan percuma."

"Tapi menangis bisa mengungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan Oh uisa." Luhan menjawab. Suaranya mengalun lembut dan Sehun merasa hatinya trenyuh mendengar kata-kata selembut beludru itu.

"Yah... kalau itu bisa membuatmu lega, menangislah sepuasmu." Sehun memaksakan seulas senyum. "Aku akan menemanimu menangis disini. Jadi... menangislah."

Luhan terdiam menatap wajah datar di hadapannya. Perasaan kesalnya perlahan-lahan menghilang terganti dengan rasa tenang dan nyaman ketika wajah datar itu ada di sampingnya. Dan yang Luhan lakukan selanjutnya adalah kembali menangis dengan Sehun yang sesekali mengusap lembut punggungnya.

_Park Chanyeol kau harus sembuh._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Reyn's Cuaps:

Anyeong... seperti yang Reyn bilang, fic ini akan diupdate hari Minggu. Yeay ^^ seputar Fragment Memory, Reyn cuma bilang kalo ff ini bercerita nggak seputar ruMah sakit doang lho wkwk... entar dikiranya ttg rumah sakit hahaha... sebenernya enggak kok...cuma mereka emg byk yg kerja di rumah sakit.. tpi yakin deh ceritanya melenceng banget :D Pokoknya ini cerita ttg empat cast utama kita ChanKaiSooBaek...yeay^^ kita lihat aja besok gimana Chansoo? Apa masih lanjut? Atau tidak? Okey, gamsahamnida semuanyaaa...*bow..

Boleh minta review? Gomawo :D

* * *

**Big Thanks :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[readers] [cindy] [Baby Kim] [pecheye] [DJ100] [Guest] [Kaisoo32] [luhanesu] [chika love baby baekhyun] [nur991fah] [chanbaekshipno1] [nvrn] [chanbaek shipper] [ryu] [Lutwinie MA] [sehunpou] [mhoyha] [SuJuXOXO91]**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Fragment Memories**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: This fanfic is mine and EXO's belong to The God**

**.**

**Genre: Romence, Hurt-Comfort, and Drama**

**.**

**Warning: GS, OOC, typos, etc.**

**.**

**Rated: T+ +**

**.**

**Pair: Chanbaek, Kaisoo, slight! Chansoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Lost Memories"**

**.**

**.**

Setelah hampir lima jam berlalu, akhirnya pintu ruang operasi itu terbuka. Seorang berbaju hijau dengan masker berwarna senada keluar dari dalam sana sambil membuka sarung tangan karetnya. Suho dan Yixing terkesiap. Segera keduanya berlarian menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Jongin-ssi, bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" tanya Suho cemas.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah tampan Jongin. "Operasi berjalan dengan lancar. Kami sudah berhasil menangani pendarahan hebat di kepalanya. Untuk sementara Kyungsoo memang belum sadar. Mungkin dibutuhkan waktu sekitar satu dua hari. Setelahnya ia hanya perlu pemulihan."

Yixing dan Suho tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. "Gomawo Jongin-ssi. Jeongmal gomawo." Suho mmenjabat tangan Jongin erat. Kembali seulas senyum terukir di wajah namja berkulit tan itu.

"Ne, cheonma. Aku yakin Kyungsoo akan segera pulih." Balas Jongin.

"Jadi... bisakah kami bertemu dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Yixing kemudian.

"Ne, geurom. Kyungsoo sekarang sudah dipindah ke ruang rawat."

Tepat setelah Jongin kembali ke ruang prakteknya, Yixing dan Suho segera masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan Kyungsoo. Keduanya terduduk di tepi ranjang Kyungsoo sambil memandangi wajah putih pucat di hadapan mereka.

"Cepat sembuh, Kyung."

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

Zitao baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti. Hari ini ia mendapat jatah shift malam. Langkahnya terhalang ketika Baekhyun dan Minseok muncul dari arah berlawanan. Mereka tampak penuh keringat dan cukup kelelahan.

"Hei jiejie, sepertinya kalian kelelahan." Zitao menyapa dengan riang.

Minseok mengerucutkan bibir. "Ne, geurom. Sangat melelahkan. Sedangkan kau malah enak-enakan berendam di bath up," sindirnya kemudian.

Zitao tertawa renyah. "Ahahaa... tentu saja. Kalian juga lebih baik setelah ini berendam, ne. Kalian penuh keringat. Ah, bagaimana kalau aroma sweety cherry? Itu sangat manis." Zitao memutar bola matanya. "Baek jie, tumben sekali kau diam? Biasanya kau akan bicara sampai mulutmu penuh busa." Katanya sambil tertawa lebar.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata. "Ani. Kata siapa eoh? Jangan seenaknya bicara kau panda hitam!"

Zitao mendelik. "Jie, aku tidak hitam!" desisnya marah. "Asal kau tahu, kulitku ini sangat sexy."

Minseok tertawa mendengar celoteh Zitao. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan wajah.

"Yeah... sexy brown. Hahaa..."

"Terserah kau sajalah Huang Zitao" kata Baekhyun sambil melepas sarung tangannya dan membuangya ke bak sampah. Yeoja itu kemudian merapikan tasnya dalam loker dan mengambil baju gantinya. Celana jeans panjang dan pink blouse.

"Anyeong, hey Minseok noona! Bagaimana kalau kuantar sampai apartementmu?"

Jongdae melongokkan kepala secara tiba-tiba. Baekhyun mendesis sebal. Si kepala kotak itu selalu seenaknya. Apa dia tidak bisa membaca? Ruangan ini khusus perawat yeoja. Tapi dia dengan percaya dirinya mondar-mandir di ruangan ini.

"Ya, kau ingin mengintipku?!" Baekhyun berteriak.

Jongdae tertawa. "Issh... aniya! Kalau bisa, aku ingin mengintip Minseok noona saja." Pipinya merona merah setelah mengucapkan kalimat lirih itu.

Zitao terbahak melihat Jongdae dan Minseok yang sama-sama blushing. Wajah mereka sudah semerah tomat. Baekhyun menunggu dengan sebal sembari mengutak-atik ponsel. Tangannya masih terus memegang baju gantinya.

"Hey, Kim Jongdae! Sampai kapan kau akan disitu? Cepat keluar sana! Aku ingin ganti baju!"

Jongdae terkesiap. "Ah, ne, ne! Ya Seokie noona kau mau kan?!" teriaknya lagi sambil berjalan keluar.

"Ne, geurom Jongdae-yah." Balas Minseok setengah berteriak juga. Kemudian ia beralih pada Baekhyun yang tengah memakai jeans panjangnya. "Baek, kau mau ikut? Jongdae bisa sekalian mengantarmu."

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Ah, tentu saja Jongdae pasti marah kalau ia merusak acara berduaan mereka di mobil. Dan lagi ia paling malas kalau menjadi obat nyamuk.

"Tidak usah eonie. Aku naik taksi saja." Baekhun tersenyum pada Minseok.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Minseok mengambil tas dan jaketnya dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak ganti baju eonie?"

"Tidak usah. Aku langsung saja. Nanti Jongdae kelamaan," kata Minseok dengan nada malu. Zitao dan Baekhyun terkikik.

"Aku pulang dulu ne. Ppai~ Zitao-ya. Ppai~Baekhyun-ah."

"Ne, ppai.." jawab Baekhyun dan Zitao serempak. Kini ruangan itu hanya diisi dua yeoja itu saja. Baekhyun sudah rapi dengan pakaian gantinya. Zitao masih sibuk memoleskan bedak ke wajahnya.

"Itu sudah terlalu menor Huang Zitao!"

Zitao mencebik kesal. "Issh... dasar jie cerewet! Bisakah kau diam?" katanya sebal. Tak lama ia malah menjerit. "Hey... kau tidak jadi minta aroma strawberry raw? Sabun itu mahal sekali. Aku bisa berikan kau gratis."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Gomawo ne, Panda Tao. Besok kau harus membawanya. Okay?"

Zitao mengacungkan jempolnya." Oke, Baek jie!"

"Aku pulang dulu. Selamat bekerja!"

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

"What's up bro? What happen?" seorang namja berambut kecoklatan tengah sibuk memandangi sahabat sekaligus bawahannya yang kini terbaring lemah itu. Namja tersebut bernama Wu Yifan. Seorang CEO tempat dimana Chanyeol bekerja. Sebuah perusahaan elektronik terbesar Korea.

Kris menghela nafas panjang karena yang diajak bicara tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Namja itu terduduk pasrah di sisi ranjang. Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya.

Seorang yeoja bermata panda masuk membawa beberapa jarum suntik dan alat-alat lainnya. Ia menunduk pada Kris yang ternyata ada di dalam kamar yang awalnya ia kira tak ada penghuninya itu selain pasien sendiri. "Oh... Anyeong..."

_Cantik sekali!_

Kris memasang senyumannya pada sang perawat bermata panda itu. "Anyeong ganhosa."

"Maaf mengganggu anda, aku hanya ingin memberi suntikan sebentar pada selang infus Chanyeol-ssi." Perawat itu tersenyum manis. Kris memberi ruang gerak pada sang perawat untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Ne, silahkan."

Zitao tersenyum. Dari belakang Kris terus mengamati gerak-geriknya. Yeoja bermata panda itu terlalu seksi untuk menjadi seorang perawat. Postur tubuhnya memiliki lengkuk yang sempurna. Dadanya padat berisi dan pinggangnya ramping. Ah, pikiran macam apa ini. Kris berusaha menampik pikiran pervert-nya itu.

Zitao berbalik, mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan keluar. Mata tajam Kris terus mengamati pergerakan yeoja itu hingga ia menghilang. Kris kembali pada posisi semula. Menghadap wajah pucat dan putih yang terus memejamkan matanya.

"Hem... kau beruntung juga bisa dirawat yeoja-yeoja cantik seperti itu Chanyeol-ah."

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

Secercah cahaya merangkap masuk melalui celah-celah kecil jendela. Yixing tertidur di tepi ranjang Kyungsoo. Semalaman ia begadang menanti sang adik ipar sadar. Tapi ia tak sadar-sadar juga. Akhirnya Yixing pun tertidur di samping Kyungsoo. Kepalanya terkulai lemas di ranjang.

Suho terbangun dan melihat istrinya masih tertidur. Dengan lembut ditepuknya bahu sang istri agar ia bangun. Tak lama setelahnya yeoja itu menggeliatkan tubuh. Matanya mengerjap berulang kali sampai ia sepenuhnya sadar.

"Chagiya, ini sudah pagi."

Yixing menguap pelan. Ia melirik pada Kyungsoo yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Kenapa Kyungsoo tak bangun juga?"

Suho tersenyum tipis. "Dia pasti akan segera sadar. Aku yakin."

Yixing mengangguk dan mengirimkan senyumannya pada sang suami. "Ne, geurom."

"Oh ya, aku harus pergi ke kantor sebentar. Aku ada meeting dengan beberapa direktur. Kau tak apa kan menjaga Kyungsoo sendiri? Barang-barangmu sudah kusiapkan. Ada baju ganti dan perlengkapan mandi." Suho menangkup pipi putih istrinya.

Yixing mengangguk sambil mengelus surai lembut suaminya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengirim Manager Lee saja. Aku tak tega kalau kau harus menjaga Kyungsoo sendirian. Tapi pihak JYP Corp menolak dan menyuruhku sendiri yang melakukan presentasi."

"Tak apa, pergilah. Aku bisa menjaga Kyungsoo. Aku akan melindunginya karena aku begitu mencintai Kyungsoo sama seperti aku mencintaimu."

Suho kembali tersenyum. "Kau sudah mau menjadi eomma kedua bagi Kyungsoo. Gomawo Xingie..." Dikecupnya kening sang istri. "Aku akui sejak kecil aku sudah sering kesepian. Tak ada orang tua di sampingku. Aku selalu sedih ketika Kyungsoo harus merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Tapi semenjak aku menikah denganmu, Kyungsoo seperti kembali merasakan cinta kasih dari eomma-nya."

Yixing tersenyum dan memeluk Suho erat. Mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. "Aku senang bisa menjadi eonie sekaligus eomma untuk Kyungsoo."

Kepala Suho terbenam dalam ceruk leher sang istri. Menyesap aroma manis cherry yang menguar dari sana. "Saranghae Yixing."

"Nadoo Joonmyeon."

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

Baekhyun membawa sebuah baskom berisi air hangat ke dalam kamar salah satu pasien. Dengan pelan diletakkannya baskom itu di atas meja kecil di tepi ranjang. Yeoja itu tampak membenarkan letak tiang infus dan mengatur tetesan cairan yang meresap masuk ke dalam tubuh sang pasien.

Yeoja itu mengambil sebuah pulpen dari balik seragam birunya. Ia beranjak menuju kertas putih yang tertempel di tembok samping.

"Hmm... tanggal berapa sekarang?" gumamnya terlebih pada diri sendiri.

Tangannya mencentang pada kolom di bawah tanggal. Kemudian ia berbalik melihat papan nama pasien.

Park Chanyeol. 24 years-old.

Segera setelah mencatat sesuatu di kertas mapnya, yeoja itu sibuk dengan beberapa cairan pembersih tubuh. Dimasukkannya beberapa tetes cairan sabun healty life ke dalam baskomnya dan mengaduknya dengan tangan.

Baekhyun menatap wajah pucat Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "Selamat pagi Tuan Park. Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Aku harap iya."

Baekhyun tak peduli meski ia terlihat konyol sekarang. Lagipula itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya menyapa pasien-pasien lain dalam keadaan koma. Terkadang ia mengajak ngobrol mereka meski ia tahu mereka tak akan menjawabnya. Tapi menurut Baekhyun, jiwa mereka pasti akan tetap mendengar dan merasakannya. Itu sebabnya ia selalu berperilaku ramah pada semua pasien. Apapun keadaan mereka.

"Chanyeol-ssi, izinkan aku membersihkanmu sebentar, ne."

Seolah mendapat respon—meskipun kenyataannya tidak. Baekhyun segera memasukkan handuk kecil ke dalam air hangat yang sudah bercampur dengan sabun itu. Dengan lembut diusapnya wajah Chanyeol memakai handuk kecilnya. Tangannya bergerak mengikuti setiap lekuk wajah di hadapannya.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol. "Kau harus cepat sadar. Banyak orang yang merindukanmu," gumamnya sambil melanjutkan gerakan tangannya.

Pelan-pelan Baekhyun membuka kemeja tidur Chanyeol. Membersihkan sekujur tubuhnya—kecuali beberapa bagian yang dilarang. Dan membasuh kaki serta tangannya. Setelah itu Baekhyun memakainkan kemeja bersih ke tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mengemasi baskom dan beberapa alatnya. Kemudian ia beranjak keluar. Sebelum ia menyentuh pintu kamar, ia berbalik dan berbisik.

"Semoga kau lekas sembuh Park Chanyeol."

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

Setelah selesai memandikan pasien-pasiennya dalam satu bangsal, Baekhyun kembali ke dalam ruangan khusus perawat. Ia mengambil buku dan mencatat sesuatu mengenai perkembangan beberapa pasien. Tak lama setelahnya ia dikagetkan oleh Zitao yang muncul begitu saja dengan pakaian bebas.

"Belum pulang, Tao-ya?" tanya Baekhyun begitu melihat panda itu masih bersliweran.

Zitao cengengesan sebentar. Kemudian ia tersenyum riang. "Baek jie, kau tadi habis dari ruangan Park Chanyeol itu tidak?"

"Mwo?" Baekhyun bingung sesaat. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. "Ne, geurae. Wae?"

"Apa ada namja tampan disana?"

Baekhyun mengangkat alis heran. "Maksudmu siapa? Ah~tentu saja Park Chanyeol itu memang tampan. Tapi—"

"Ya!" Zitao menjerit tiba-tiba. "Tentu saja bukan dia! Maksudku orang lain yang menjaganya. Ada tidak?"

"Ani. Tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Zitao tampak menghela nafas kecewa. "Haah... sudah kuduga. Tidak ada yaa? Huufh... sepertinya dia hanya tamu biasa."

"Memangnya namja yang kau maksud itu siapa?"

Zitao kembali tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian tadi malam. "Semalam waktu aku ke kamar pasien itu, ada seorang namja blasteran. Ahhh... tampaaan sekali. Kyaaa~"

Baekhyun menatap Zitao bengong. Yeoja di sampingnya itu selain fanatic, ternyata imajinasinya juga sangat tinggi.

"Sudahlah Tao-ya. Lebih baik kau segera pulang dan berendam. Daripada kau mati gila disini." Baekhyun menahan tawanya. Zitao langsung melotot. "Aku tak berbohong Baekhyun jie."

"Ya... ya... tapi kau terlihat sangat lelah."

"Benar sih. Rambutku sudah mulai kusam. Euh...lebih baik aku segera pulang." Zitao merapikan ikatan rambutnya dan segera menyambar tas Gucci kebanggannya.  
"Oke, sampai jumpa besok pagi. Kita akan bertemu di shift yang sama." Ia mengerling kecil. "Besok kita lanjutkan perbincangan kita tentang namja keren tadi."

"Ah, oke oke. Baiklah."

Zitao sudah menghambur keluar. Baekhyun terduduk sendirian sekarang. Ia menunggu Minseok dan Jongdae yang entah pergi kemana. Harusnya sekarang mereka duduk disini. Menjaga bangsal ini bersama. Tapi ternyata dua orang berisik itu malah pacaran entah kemana. Mungkin mereka sarapan di kantin. Baekhyun mendesah pelan sambil menata meja di hadapannya dengan raut wajah malas.

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

Sosok itu menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lembut. Kilatan cahaya dari luar membuat kedua matanya terbuka perlahan. Pandangan di hadapannya mengabur. Pening masih terasa di kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak pelan menyentuh nyeri di ujung dahinya. Sakit sekali.

"Kyungsoo!" Yixing berteriak, berlarian kecil menuju tepi ranjang. Tampak raut kebahagiaan di wajahnya. "Kyungsoo! Kau sudah sadar!"

Mata bulat itu mengerjap lucu. "Odie ya?" gumamnya lirih.

Yixing tersenyum. Manis sekali. "Ini di rumah sakit. Aigoo... Kyungie... aku dan Myeonie sangat merindukanmu. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar..."

Kyungsoo menatap Yixing di hadapannya dengan heran. Dahinya mengerut samar. Kembali mata bulatnya mengerjap. Berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Eum... Nu-Nugusseo?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

Yixing terkaget mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Mwo? Apa yang kau bicarakan Kyungie? Aku ini Yixing. Eonie-mu. Kau ini bagaimana... haha..." tawanya seolah ini hanya lelucon yang sengaja dibuat Kyungsoo.

"Ani. Aku tidak mengenalmu..." Kyungsoo terdiam. Wajahnya ketakutan dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Kembali Yixing dibuat kaget. Matanya melotot. Ia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin menyadari tingkah Kyungsoo yang mulai aneh. "Hey... Kyungsoo-ya, kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja kau mengenalku. Kumohon hentikan bercandaan ini. Kami sangat mencemaskanmu." Yixing menyentuh lembut pundak Kyungsoo.

Dengan kasar Kyungsoo menepis tangan Yixing. "Ani! Aku bilang aku tak mengenalmu! Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Kyung..." Yixing berusaha meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo memberontak. Yeoja bermata bulat itu memundurkan tubuhnya sekuat yang ia bisa hingga akhirnya ia terantuk kepala ranjang. Kemudian ia menjerit.

"Menjauh dariku! Tolong...Tolong..." Kyungsoo menjerit. Tangisnya mulai pecah. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan ia ketakutan. Tangan Yixing terus ditepisnya dengan kasar. "Pergi! Menjauh dariku! Tolong!"

"Kyung... ada apa denganmu?" Yixing terlihat panik. Ditekannya bel pemanggil di ujung tembok. Tak lama setelahnya. Dua orang perawat datang. Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Ada apa Yixing-ssi?" tanya Jongdae bingung.

Yixing menggeleng-geleng. Matanya memerah. Setetes air mata mengalir darisana. Tangannya yang lemas menunjuk-nunjuk pada Kyungsoo yang masih mendekam di pojokan ranjang. Ia ketakutan dan menjerit.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, ada apa denganmu?" Minseok mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan.

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Masih terus mendekam tanpa mau bergerak. "Menjauh dariku! Pergi! Pergi!"

"Jongdae-ya, panggil Jongin! Ppali!"

Jongdae berlari keluar. Sementara Minseok terus menenangkan Kyungsoo yang kini terus berteriak dan menjerit berulang-ulang. Yixing masih panik. Dengan tangan gemetar ditelponnya Suho.

"_Yeoboseyo..."_

"Myeonie... hiks..." isakan Yixing keluar.

"_Waeyo Xingie? Kau kenapa?"_ suara diseberang sana tampak khawatir.

"K-kau sudah selesai?" tanya Yixing dengan suara bergetar.

"_Ne, baru saja selesai."_

"Ce... cepatlah kesini! Cepat!"

"_Mwo?! Ah ne!"_ sambungan terputus. Yixing menggenggam ponselnya dengan tangan gemetar. Sebulir air mata kembali menetes membasahi pipinya.

_Kyungsoo ada apa denganmu?_

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

Jongin berlarian masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo disusul dengan Jongdae yang berlarian tak kalah cepat. Suara jeritan menyambut mereka. Jongin berusaha menenangkan pasiennya yang tak terkontrol itu.

"Kyungsoo-shi, kumohon tenangkan dirimu!" kata Jongin.

"Aku... takuut..." jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara gemetar. Bahunya bergerak naik-turun. Entah kenapa ketika tangan Jongin bergerak menyentuh bahu yang gemetaran itu, ia tak menolak. Bahkan tak memberontak seperti tadi.

"Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu takut?" Jongin berkata dengan lembut. Namja itu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Kyungsoo. Dari kejauhan Yixing melihatnya dan menangis.

"A-aku... takut pada orang-orang asing itu..." bibir lips Kyungsoo berucap lirih.

Jongin membelalakkan mata. "Orang asing?" tanyanya tak yakin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk takut-takut. "Aku tidak mengenal mereka."

Yixing kembali terisak mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan mendekat. "Aku Yixing-eonie, Kyung. Aku eonie-mu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng. "Tapi aku tak mengenal—" perkataannya terhenti begitu saja ketika pening hebat menyandera kepalanya dengan tiba-tiba. "...Argggh... akkh... saakiiit..."

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

Jongin menatap hasil rekam CT scan di hadapannya. Namja berkulit tan itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Di hadapannya Suho dan Yixing menunggu dengan cemas sang dokter membuka mulut.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas pelan-pelan. "Sebelumnya maafkan aku Suho-ssi dan Yixing-ssi. Pendarahan di otaknya sudah berhasil kami tangani. Tapi..." ia tampak kesulitan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi apa?" desak Yixing tak sabar. Air matanya masih merembes akibat kejadian tadi yang membuatnya shock.

"Sepertinya benturan keras di kepalanya membuat efek yang buruk untuk ingatan Kyungsoo. Aku tak sepenuhnya yakin, tapi... analisaku mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo amnesia. Syaraf di otaknya tak berfungsi cukup baik setelah kecelakaan itu. Apalagi benturan keras di kepalanya yang nyaris memutus beberapa syaraf dan mengakibatkan ingatan tentang hidupnya yang terpusat di otak menghilang."

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tangis Yixing yang pecah. Suho mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat berusaha menahan kristal bening yang mengalir turun. Kakinya meremang dan tubuhnya bergetar menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Haruskah adiknya yang sangat dicintai itu berakhir seperti ini? Kehilangan memori indah tentang hidupnya. Setelah ia harus merelakan pernikahannya yang kandas akibat kecelakaan itu. Sekarang takdir bahkan lebih kejam.

"Apakah tak ada jalan lain Jongin-ssi? Jaebaal... sembuhkanlah dia." Suho memohon dengan suaranya yang terus bergetar.

"Kita harus berusaha bersama untuk membangkitkan memori Kyungsoo lagi. Aku yakin ingatannya akan kembali secara perlahan. Untuk mengembalikan memorinya itu butuh proses dan waktu yang tak sedikit. Asalkan kita bersabar dan terus membantu memulihkan ingatannya. Semuanya pasti akan kembali."

"Benarkah itu Jongin-ssi?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Aku akan berusaha."

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

Minseok dan Jongdae mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo sudah mulai tenang. Ia tak lagi menjerit dan berteriak ketika bertemu orang asing. Saat itu juga Jongin mengajak Suho dan Yixing untuk kembali ke kamar Kyungsoo.

Awalnya Kyungsoo agak takut ketiga tiga orang itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tapi senyuman di wajah Jongin membuat yeoja itu tenang dan nyaman. Sehingga apapun yang dikatakan Jongin membuat yeoja itu menurut atau paling tidak menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke namamu Do Kyungsoo. Arasso?" Jongin tersenyum ramah.

Kyungsoo menggeleng bingung.

"Namamu Do Kyungsoo." Jelas Jongin sekali lagi. "Ini Do Joonmyeon, dia adalah oppamu." Jongin menunjuk Suho yang berdiri di sisi ranjang. Tangannya beralih menunjuk Yixing di samping Suho. "Dan Zhang Yixing eonnie-mu."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Aku tak mengenal mereka."

"Nah, maka dari itu mulai sekarang kau harus mengenal mereka. Arasso?"

Kyungsoo melirik takut pada sepasang namja dan yeoja yang berdiri di sisi ranjangnya. Entah darimana, Kyungsoo merasa raut wajah dua orang itu sangat menyedihkan. Wajah mereka pucat dan mata mereka memerah. Terlebih ketika keduanya berpandangan dengan Kyungsoo. Mata bulat Kyungsoo dapat melihat setetes air mata mengalir dari pipi yeoja China yang ada di hadapannya. Dan namja di sampingnya segera menggenggam tangan sang yeoja erat.

Kyungsoo terlihat khawatir melihat yeoja di hadapannya. Diangkatnya tangannya dan digenggamnya tangan Yixing. "A-apa aku membuatmu menangis? Mianhae..." ucapnya lirih. "Maafkan sikapku tadi. Aku tak bermaksud begitu."

"Ani." Yixing menggeleng berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Aku hanya... terlalu senang kau sudah sadar" lanjutnya berbohong, meski terasa menyakitkan.

"Mianhae..." Kyungsoo tampak berpikir keras sebelum bisa mengucapkan kata sepenuhnya, "...eonie?" lanjutnya bingung.

Yixing mengangguk dan berhambur memeluk Kyungsoo. Meski Kyungsoo bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang, ia tak memberontak. Ia membiarkan Yixing memeluknya. Ia bahkan tak tahu siapa sebenarnya yeoja yang sekarang memeluknya—atau lebih tepatnya lupa. Tapi ia merasa nyaman dan tenang dalam pelukan Yixing itu.

Suho terdiam memandangi istri dan adiknya yang berpelukan itu. Air matanya ikut menetes. Adiknya seolah menganggap ia dan istrinya orang asing. Itu adalah hal yang paling mengerikan selama hidup Suho. Tapi setidaknya sekarang ia lega karena Kyungsoo-nya tak lagi takut terhadap mereka. Meski ia harus berjuang mengembalikan ingatannya lagi.

"Oppa disini..." desis Suho lirih sambil menahan air matanya yang kembali menetes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Cuap's:

Anyeoongg,,, senangnya bertemu lagi di fanfic ini. YEHEEET! Ohiya sekedar kasih tahu aja ne, Reyn mmenulis fic ini lumayan panjang hehe... Malah sebelum Your Child... Dan ini lumayaan panjang kyk Sungai Nil *lebaymodeon..muahaha...semoga tidak membosankan karena ini lumayan rumit hehe...*ketawa nista :D

EXO UDAH COMEBACK! YEAY!

Tapi rasanya udah gak se excited dulu...hoam nih... kayak udah nggak surprise lagi..mana mv juga udah jebol wkwk...gimana sm nih? Hahaha...Tapi gpp yang penting ntar malem ada exo xoxo...yeay...semoga gak kalah seru sama exo showtime/... AMIEN...

Yes, untuk readers dan chingguuuu semua,,,jangan lupa **REVIEW**

Gamsahamnida, gomawoooo...

* * *

**Big Thanks and All My Love For:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nyonya Nam,**** rahayuuni, flowerdyo, Park Oh InFa Faro, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, SuJuXOXO91, fera950224, Guest, sehunpou, ****HappyBaek99****, ChanBaekLuv, chanwonderful, mhoyha, yixingcom, ryu, lilu, DJ 100, exindira.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Fragment Memories**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: This fanfic is mine and EXO's belong to The God**

**.**

**Genre: Romence, Hurt-Comfort, and Drama**

**.**

**Warning: GS, OOC, typos, etc.**

**.**

**Rated: T+ +**

**.**

**Pair: Chanbaek, Kaisoo, slight! Chansoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Don't Forget Me, Please..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu minggu telah berlalu. Luhan terduduk di kursi halte tanpa semangat. Hari ini ia akan menjenguk Chanyeol lagi. Tapi sebagian hatinya terasa masih sakit ketika ia harus melihat adiknya menderita di bawah bantuan alat-alat medis itu. Rasanya sesak. Dan ia hanya ingin menangis. Terlebih melihat kondisi keluarganya.

Sekarang keadaan rumah terasa buruk. Eunhyuk selalu menangis ketika teringat Chanyeol. Tubuhnya lemah dan rentan terhadap penyakit semenjak aegya kesayangannya itu mengalami koma. Ia bahkan sekarang tidak makan secara teratur. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol kesayangannya, hidupnya, cintanya, kembali ke pelukannya lagi. Dan setiap malam eomma-nya itu akan berakhir dengan menangis dan meneriakkan nama Chanyeol. Luhan terasa sakit ketika melihatnya setiap malam.

Donghae mulai membuat peraturan baru dan melarang siapapun mengingatkan suatu hal mengenai Chanyeol. Ia melarang keras Eunhyuk untuk mengunjungi Chanyeol, karena ia takut istrinya akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak di rumah sakit nanti. Ia tidak akan sanggup jika Eunhyuk semakin frustasi ketika melihat Chanyeol yang terbaring tak berdaya itu. Ia tak mau istrinya semakin menderita.

Mengingat kenyataan itu semua membuat Luhan bersedih. Pandangannya kosong. Ia terduduk menerawang. Genggamannya pada buket bunga di tangan mengendor. Buket bunga itu jatuh di atas aspal jalanan yang halus dan menggelinding perlahan. Luhan tak mempedulikannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di tangan. Tangisnya meleleh lagi.

"Lebih baik bunga ini untukku saja daripada kau buang percuma."

Luhan mendongak. Seorang namja berkulit seputih susu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Pandangannya silau oleh cahaya matahari yang bersinar dari langit. Buket bunga di genggaman namja itu diletakkan kembali di atas pangkuan Luhan.

Dia lagi!

Luhan mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa dia selalu memergokinya menangis? Tak puaskah dia menertawakan tangisannya kemarin? Luhan mencaci maki dalam hati.

"Kau... kenapa kau seperti hantu?" desis Luhan marah. "Apakah aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi di tempat seperti ini, Oh uisa? Tak puas kau kemarin berceramah di atas penderitaanku?"

Sehun memasang wajah datarnya. "Takdir memang selalu aneh. Sesuatu yang terencana terkadang tak pernah terjadi dalam hidupmu. Tapi sesuatu yang tak terencanakan malah bisa terjadi kapan pun. Itulah hidup."

Luhan terdiam tak menggubris.

"Bunga itu untuk Park Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk tanpa semangat.

"Ikutlah denganku, aku juga akan ke rumah sakit!" detik berikutnya Sehun sudah menarik Luhan menuju mobil hitamnya yang terparkir di tepi jalan.

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

Dan disinilah Luhan sekarang. Duduk di dalam mobil Oh Sehun. Ponsel di tangannya bergetar. Sebuah pesan tak penting masuk. Kuis undian berhadiah yang sangat memuakkan bagi Luhan. Era semaju ini haruskah orang-orang berbohong dengan cara instant murahan seperti ini? Menyebalkan sekali!

Pandangan Luhan terhenti pada wallpaper ponselnya yang menampilkan seorang yeoja dan namja. Mereka tersenyum ceria. Si namja mengalungkan lengannya pada yeoja. Keduanya berpose lucu dan menggemaskan. Itu fotonya dan Chanyeol.

Setetes air mata mengalir. Luhan telah kalah. Ia begitu mencintai adiknya sampai-sampai ia merelakan air matanya tumpah berliter-liter setiap harinya. Hanya karena teringat adiknya yang sekarang menderita.

Luhan menunduk. Selembar tisu disodorkan oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh dan menatap wajah Sehun dari samping. Namja itu terus fokus menyetir.

"Tak baik punya kebiasaan menangis. Gantilah hobimu dengan hal yang lebih bermanfaat." Kata namja berwajah datar itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Luhan menerima tisu itu dan segera mengusap air matanya. "Harusnya hari ini Chanyeol berdiri di depan altar itu. Harusnya sekarang dia mengikat janji suci dengan yeoja yang sangat dicintainya. Harusnya sekarang dia sangat bahagia dengan jas hitamnya. Harusnya hari ini aku menebar bunga di atas karpet merah. Harusnya... Harusnya... hiks... hiks..."

Sehun menoleh sejenak. Menatap wajah cantik yang terus saja mengalirkan air mata itu. "Harusnya... Kau yakin Tuhan selalu punya jalan yang terbaik. Apapun itu. Kau harus percaya" sambungnya pada kata-kata Luhan yang tadi sempat terpotong.

Luhan terdiam. Perasaan hangat dan tenang merambati hatinya seketika. Kata-kata Oh Sehun itu seperti sebuah keajaiban untuknya.

Mobil itu masuk perlahan ke dalam parkiran sebuah caffe kecil di ujung jalan. Luhan terhenyak menyadari tempat asing di sekelilingnya. Yeoja itu membaca palang kecil yang tertempel di depan cafe.

"Bubble Tea Shop?" gumam yeoja China itu heran.

Sehun memaksa Luhan segera turun dari mobil. Mereka duduk di sebuah meja yang bersebelahan dengan jendela. Angin semilir menerpa rambut Luhan dan menggoyangkannya dengan indah.

Sehun menyerahkan sebotol bubble milk tea pada Luhan.

"Gomawo..." gumam Luhan sambil menyedot susu itu perlahan.

Sehun meminum miliknya sedikit. Wajahnya terangkat. "Apakah itu enak?" tanyanya meminta pendapat pada yeoja berambut pirang di hadapannya.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya lucu. "Eum... ne...sangat manis."

"Sejak aku kecil aku selalu kesini." Sehun meletakkan botol bubble tea dan mulai mengenang masa kecilnya. "Ketika aku sedang bersedih atau ingin menangis, aku pasti langsung pergi kesini. Kau tahu? Bubble tea punya magic tersendiri untukku. Perasaanku selalu tenang setelah meminumnya."

Luhan mengerjap. "Benarkah? Minuman ini memang sangat enak sih. Manis dan segar ketika kau teguk. Dia punya rasa yang kuat."

Sehun tersenyum. "Itu sebabnya bubble tea selalu menjadi obat untukku. Lepas dari kenyataan bahwa aku seorang dokter yang bahkan bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri ketika aku sakit."

Luhan berusaha mencerna perkataan Sehun. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil terus menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya.

"Terkadang sakit di hatimu tak pernah sembuh dengan resep dari dokter. Kau hanya butuh obat khusus untuk menenangkannya." Seulas senyum terbit di wajah tampannya. "Dan aku punya Bubble Tea sebagai obat favoritku."

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

"Mianhaeyo, tapi... aku benar-benar tak mengenal kalian." Kyungsoo berucap lirih membuat namja dan yeoja di hadapannya shock.

"Aku ini Do Siwon. Aku appa-mu, chagi!" suara berat namja bernama Siwon itu menyeruak begitu saja. "Dan ini Kibum. Dia eomma-mu. Apa kau sudah mulai melupakan wajah kami karena lama tak bertemu?" tanyanya penuh kekecewaan.

"Ne, chagiya. Eomma sangat cemas mendengar berita dari oppa-mu, nak. Jadi kami langsung kemari. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa..." kata Kibum sambil menahan tangisnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam melihat dua orang asing di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu siapa mereka dan berasal dari planet mana mereka ini.

"Chagi..." panggil Siwon kemudian. "Apa kau benar-benar melupakan kami?" raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Tapi aku benar-benar—" perkataan Kyungsoo terpotong ketika Suho masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Oppa..." panggil Kyungsoo lirih dan menunjukkan wajah penuh ketakutan pada namja berwajah angelic itu.

Baru seminggu ini Suho berusaha mengenal Kyungsoo lagi sejak awal. Dan Suho sangat bersyukur karena Kyungsoo 'barunya' itu tak banyak berubah. Ia masih Kyungsoo kesayangannya yang dulu. Hanya saja ingatannya menghilang. Tak butuh banyak waktu bagi Suho untuk kembali dekat dengan adiknya itu. Kini hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Suho dan Yixing bisa kembali seperti dulu secara perlahan. Namun sepertinya masalah Kyungsoo dengan orang tuanya cukup sulit. Mereka tak mengerti bagaimana posisi Kyungsoo sekarang.

Suho menarik tangan Siwon dan Kibum bergantian. "Appa, eomma, bisa kita bicara di luar?"

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

Siwon membelalakkan mata kaget. Perkataan Suho bagai petir di telinganya. Tubuhnya jatuh merosot ke bawah lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Begitu pula Kibum yang sudah menitikkan air mata. Ia terisak kencang dan menangis di pundak suaminya.

"Andwaee! Tidak mungkin! Hiks... hiks..." teriak Kibum frustasi.

"Eomma... sudahlah.. yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah membantu mengembalikan ingatan Kyungie. Aku yakin dia pasti akan segera mengingat kita semua eomma" jelas Suho.

"Hiks... hiks..." tangis Kibum runtuh. "Ini semua salahku! Hiks... Seharusnya sejak dulu aku ada di samping Kyungsoo dan menjaganya. Huhuu... eomma macam apa aku ini?! Aku sangat jahat! Aku meninggalkan aegya-ku sendirin setiap hari!" ratapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Ani! Ini semua salahku chagi! Bukan salahmu! Harusnya aku tak mengajakmu pindah ke China juga!" suara tangis Siwon tak kalah kencang.

"Eomma... appa... sudahlah..." Suho berusaha menenangkan orang tuanya yang terpukul itu. "Kyungsoo baik-baik saja... dia hanya lupa ingatan. Tapi selebihnya dia sehat."

Kibum terisak. "Harusnya sekarang dia menikah" pandangannya beralih pada Siwon yang terdiam meremas rambutnya. "Chagi, bukankah harusnya sekarang kita kesini karena menghadiri upacara pernikahan Kyungie? Tapi... hiks... hiks..." tangis itu pecah lagi.

"Jebaal... appa... eomma... tenanglah. Aku yakin Kyungsoo akan segera sembuh. Kalian juga harus yakin."

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

"Anyeong Chanyeol-ssi, aku kembali." Baekhyun tersenyum riang menyapa sosok yang sejak satu minggu lalu memejamkan matanya dengan rapat.

"Ini sudah pagi, kau harus mandi seperti biasa. Aku juga harus menyuntikmu. Tak apa, ne?" Baekhyun masih tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan jarum suntiknya dan menyuntikkan ke selang infus.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan penanya. Seperti biasa ia mencatat sesuatu di atas kertas yang tertempel di tembok tepi ranjang. Yeoja manis itu terbelalak mengingat tanggal hari ini. kemudian ia menoleh menatap si namja pucat di bawahnya.

Baekhyun menatapnya sendu. "Bukankah harusnya hari ini kau menikah dengan Kyungsoo itu Chanyeol-ssi?"

Baekhyun tahu ia tak akan mendapat jawaban, maka ia kembali berkata. Seolah menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Hari ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang paling bahagia untukmu. Kau akan mengikat janji suci dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai."

"Hmm... Pasti menyenangkan sekali bisa menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai. Kau beruntung." Baekhyun berbicara sambil membasuh tubuh Chanyeol. "Sedangkan aku?"

Sosok di bawahnya itu diam saja. Tak bergeming. Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa menyadari kekonyolannya menunggu respon dari orang yang bahkan mungkin tak mendengar semua celotehnya.

"Aku pernah benar-benar mencintai seseorang. Hahaa..." Baekhyun tertawa hambar menyadari kisah cintanya dulu. "Tapi itu hanya kepingan masa lalu. Aku sudah melupakannya."

Baekhyun memaksakan seulas senyum ketika mengingat-ingat kenangan masa lalunya. Kemudian ia mengambil pakaian ganti di dalam laci kecil. Kemeja biru seperti biasa. Perlahan dipasangkannya kemeja itu di tubuh Chanyeol. Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, yeoja itu kembali tersenyum menatap sosok tampan di depannya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau pasti bahagia bisa menemukan orang yang mencintaimu. Karena itu cepatlah sadar agar kalian bisa segera menikah." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Seolah bicara pada diri sendiri. "Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar aku cintai dan mencintaiku. Seandainya ada keajaiban—"

Dan keajaiban itu benar-benar terjadi. Tepat di hari dimana seharusnya pernikahan itu dilangsungkan. Sosok di hadapannya itu bergerak. Jemarinya terangkat ke atas. Baekhyun mengerjap perlahan mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Chanyeol-ssi?" panggilnya tak percaya. "Be... benarkah kau sadar?"

Mata itu terbuka perlahan. Bola matanya berputar melihat sekeliling. Untuk kesekian kali jemarinya bergerak-gerak kembali. Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kau sudah sadar Chanyeol-ssi?"

"..."

"Orang tua dan noona-mu pasti sangat senang. Aku akan menelpon pada mereka." Kembali Baekhyun berucap dengan nada riang. Tak percaya pasien di hadapannya sadar secepat ini. Ia benar-benar pasien yang tangguh.

"Kyungss...ssooh..." itulah satu kata yang pertama kali keluar dari bibir pucatnya dengan sangat lirih.

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

Chanyeol bermimpi dalam tidur panjangnya itu. Ia bermain di sebuah padang rumput yang luas dan banyak ditumbuhi bunga-bunga beraneka warna. Tempat ini tampak mirip seperti Jeju. Tapi lebih indah dan menyenangkan. Dia bermain disana dengan seseorang.

"Soo baby, bukankah ini bulan madu yang menyenangkan?" Chanyeol melirik yeoja yang tadi bersamanya kemari.

Mata Chanyeol nyaris meloncat keluar ketika menyadari yeoja yang bersamanya tadi menghilang. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidur menelentangnya dengan panik. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak mengitari seluruh padang. Bayangannya menangkap sosok yeoja berambut panjang dark brown dengan dress putih selutut tengah berlarian ke arah yang jauh. Dari belakang yeoja itu seperti bukan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tak begitu peduli dan ia tetap menganggap yeoja itu sebagai Kyungsoo-nya yang hilang. Karena sejak tadi hanya ada mereka berdua disini.

"Kyungsoo... Chakkaman! Ya, Soo baby! Jangan pergi!"

Chanyeol tersentak dan segera berlarian mengikuti yeoja itu. Tapi lama kelamaan bayang-bayang yeoja itu menghilang. Tempat di sekelilingnya juga berubah. Semuanya menjadi putih. Benar-benar putih. Putih dan hanya putih. Dan selanjutnya yang dapat ditangkap retina mata Chanyeol adalah sekelebat cahaya dan sosok yeoja asing yang tak dikenalnya. Tapi rambut dark brown-nya sama mengingatkannya pada rambut yeoja yang ditemuinya di padang rumput tadi.

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

Chanyeol kembali mengerjap. Sinar dari tirai jendela membuat matanya terasa silau. Kepalanya berputar dengan hebat. Berdenyut sakit. Jemari tangan yang awalnya sulit digerakkan kini dapat sepenuhnya bergerak. Pandangannya kabur. Sosok yeoja asing terbentuk di hadapannya. Satu yang Chanyeol tahu. Dia bukan Kyungsoo.

Bola mata Chanyeol bergerak ke sekeliling. Mencari-cari apa yang ia rindukan dan ia inginkan. Tapi orang yang ia cari, yeoja bermata bulat itu tak ada disana.

Sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk mengucapkan satu kata pertamanya. Bibirnya terasa kelu dan kaku hanya untuk sekadar berbicara. Dengan susah payah ia berhasil meloloskan kata pertamanya.

"Kyungss... ssooh..."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Ah, ne. Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Dia ada di kamar ruangan sebelah. Dia sudah ditangani oleh Kim uisa."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Berusaha mencerna apa yang diucapkan yeoja asing itu. Memang apa yang terjadi dengannya? Chanyeol berusaha mengingat-ingat. Tapi kepalanya terasa pening untuk sekadar mengingat.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit untuk bergerak. Tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Sekarang yang ia inginkan hanyalah bertemu Kyungsoo. Itu saja. Chanyeol mencoba bangkit perlahan. Baekhyun berusaha menahan Chanyeol.

"Kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu Chanyeol-ssi. Kondisimu masih sangat lemah."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan menepis kasar tangannya. "Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin bertemu Kyungsoo!" katanya dengan nada tajam.

"Ne, tentu saja kau bisa bertemu dengannya. Tapi tidak sekarang."

Chanyeol berusaha menjauhkan tangan si yeoja berseragam biru itu yang terus berusaha menahannya agar tetap dalam posisi tiduran yang membosankan. "Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Chanyeol-ssi, aku akan mengantarmu bertemu dengan Kyungsoo nanti. Sekarang kau berbaringlah dulu. Akan aku panggilkan Oh uisa untuk mengecek kondisimu." Baekhyun terus menahan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepis kasar tangan Baekhyun yang menyentuh pundaknya. Dan meski separuh dari tubuhnya terasa sangat menyakitkan untuk bergerak, Chanyeol tak mempedulikannya. Di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah bertemu Kyungsoo dan memastikannya baik-baik saja.

"Katakan padaku dimana Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada ketus.

Baekhyun hanya bisa memasang seulas senyum dan berkata. "Sudah kubilang Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Dia sudah mulai sehat. Kau juga harus cepat sehat."

Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo? Apa yang mereka alami? Sekelebat perasaan khawatir muncul dan merambati tubuh Chanyeol. Rasa sakitnya tak begitu penting sekarang. Kyungsoo yang utama.

Baekhyun kembali menidurkan Chanyeol. Dengan kesal Chanyeol bangkit dan mendorong tubuh mungil di hadapannya dengan kasar. "Katakan sekarang dimana Kyungsoo! Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, biar aku sendiri yang mencarinya!"

Chanyeol berhasil duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Ia menarik selang infusnya dan berusaha turun. Baekhyun yang panik melihat tindakan Chanyeol segera memencet bel di samping ranjang.

Tak lama setelah itu Jongdae berlarian datang. "Ah, jinjjah. Ada apa?" jerit namja kotak itu dengan panik.

"Chanyeol-ssi memaksa bertemu Kyungsoo," jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau gila? Aish... tiduran saja dulu. Kau masih sakit Park Chanyeol!" jawab Jongdae sedikit kesal dengan sikap pasien keras kepala seperti ini.

"Kalian berdua diam!" Chanyeol memberontak. "Biarkan aku pergi!"

Tak tahan dengan tindakan Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Chanyeol membanting tiang infusnya ke sisi kamar. Ia memberontak sekuat yang ia bisa. Baekhyun terdorong berulang kali akibat ulah Chanyeol. Jongdae terus mencengkeram kedua tangan Chanyeol agar dia tak banyak bergerak. Tapi sayangnya itu justru membuat kaki Chanyeol leluasa menendang-nendang.

"Baekhyun-ah, cepat panggil Sehun-ah! Ppali!" jerit Jongdae.

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

Baekhyun berlarian menuju ruang praktek Sehun. Sayangnya dokter berkulit seputih susu itu belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. Dengan segera Baekhyun mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan menelpon Sehun. Tak ada jawaban.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir cemas. Ia berlarian ke ruang praktek dokter lain. Dan Baekhyun sangat bersyukur ia melihat Jongin. Kebetulan sekali Jongin juga bergelut di bidang yang sama dengan Sehun.

"Jongin-ah..." panggil Baekhyun dan segera berlarian menghampiri namja berkulit tan itu.

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati noona itu sedang berlarian dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan. Jongin terdiam dan memasang seulas senyum. "Wae noona?"

"Jongin-ah, Park Chanyeol sudah sadar dan dia memaksa bertemu Kyungsoo."

Jongin nampak kaget. Ia segera berlarian menyusul Baekhyun ke salah satu kamar pasian yang terletak di lantai 2. Tepat ketika mereka sampai di ujung pintu, sebuah bantal melayang keluar membuat keduanya terkesiap. Siapa lagi yang berulah seperti itu kalau bukan Park Chanyeol itu sendiri.

"Chanyeol-ssi, tenangkanlah dirimu!" perintah Jongin sambil berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol yang memberotak di tangan Jongdae.

"Siapa kau?! Lepaskan aku... arggh! Jangan menggangguku!" teriak Chanyeol pada Jongin.

"Kau tenang saja. Kami tak akan menyakitimu. Tapi tolong jangan bertindak seperti ini!"

Tak sampai disitu, Chanyeol kembali melayangkan guling dan selimutnya hingga berserakan di lantai. Bahkan gelas di atas meja pun ia lempar sampai meluncur dan pecah berkeping-keping. Orang yang baru tersadar dari koma pun bisa melakukan hal itu. Kuat sekali tenaganya.

Jongin terus menahan pasien yang tengah murka itu. Disuruhnya Jongdae yang kini masih menggerutu untuk mengambil obat penenang. Secepat kilat Jongdae menyambar kotak P3K di atas laci meja. Lalu menyuntikkan cairan ke dalam tubuh Chanyeol yang terus memberontak.

"Jangan menggang—akh," Chanyeol menjerit sebelum akhirnya namja tinggi itu hilang kesadarannya dan terjatuh ke tempat tidur.

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

Luhan ingin menangis karena terlampau bahagia ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Jongin. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis memandang gadis bersurai golden brown yang kini tengah berlarian kecil menuju kamar adiknya.

"Noona" sergah Jongin hingga langkah Luhan terhenti. "Tapi untuk saat ini Chanyeol-ssi masih dalam pengaruh obat, jadi kau tak bisa menemuinya sekarang. Mungkin dua-tiga jam lagi dia akan sadar."

Luhan menunduk kecewa. Namun raut kebahagiaan tak luput dari wajah putih mulus cantiknya. Ia ingin sekali mengabari berita bahagia ini. Tapi akan lebih baik Luhan memberitahu mereka jika Chanyeol sudah bangun dari pengaruh obatnya. Setidaknya hari ini Luhan sangat lega. Rasa sakit di seluruh hatinya sudah terbayar. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari wajah tampan berkulit seputih susu yang kini menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kau bahagia?" tanyanya kemudian.

Luhan mengangguk. "Eum, ne... jeongmal gomawo Sehun-ssi. Semua karenamu."

"Ani. Tuhan yang berkehendak. Dia yang memutuskan takdir umatnya. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kau harus mempercayainya?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya. Berusaha mencerna kalimat itu. dan seulas senyum kembali mencetak wajah cantiknya. "Arraso. Tetapi aku benar-benar ingin berterima kasih Sehun-ssi."

"Kau terlalu formal. Aku bahkan lebih muda dua tahun darimu nona Park. Pangil saja Sehun-ah."

"Geudae..." perkataan Luhan terpotong ketika Sehun menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir mungil berwarna pink itu.

"Baiklah, Sehun-ah."

"Ehem." Jongin tiba-tiba berdeham. "Well, pasien-pasienku yang lain menunggu."

Sehun dan Luhan langsung tersipu begitu sadar bahwa semenjak tadi ada Jongin yang berdiri di antara mereka.

"Ahaha..." Jongin berusaha menahan tawa ketika melihat sikap mereka yang menggemaskan. "Hm... kukembalikan pasienmu padamu Oh Sehun. Kalau begitu aku pergi ne, masih ada praktek dan check keliling yang menunggu."

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan melambaikan tangan sembari melirik yeoja di sampingnya. Senyumnya melebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Big Thanks and My Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[fera950224]** yuup sepertinya alur ff ini sudah bisa tertebak hehe :D sudah lanjut chinguuu, **[****Kaisoo32****]**, **[sehunpou]**, **[luhan]**, **[septhaca]**, **[DOtatsura]**, **[NS Yoonji]**,**[nur991fah]**, **[ 12]**, **[regitata]** chingu PM-nya nggak bisa nih :( kaisoo moment jelas pasti ada dong chingu :D tenang saja hehe, **[alightphoenix]**, **[exindira]**, **[uffiejung]**,**[Gone]** wkwk saya ngakak bacanya :D tapi saya juga bingung nih. Hehe... jadi km pilih kaibaek chansoo atau chanbaek? Hahah. Sama Reyn juga gasuka liat chansoo bersama wkwk*tapi sendirinya sering biki chansoo moment di ff -_- kaibaek? Mereka sahabat. Pasti dong klo chanbaek :3 hehehe...tunggu saja kelanjutannya yo )), **[Pheonix Soojung]**, **[fuawaliyaah]**, **[****SlytherSoul d'Malfoy****]**, **[Park Oh InFa FaRo]** terima kasih atas masukannya :) sudah dibales di PM jugaa :)

**NB: **untuk yang kemarin review-nya login, sudah dibales ya :) check PM masing-masing. Bila ada yang ketinggalan bisa protes hehe... Gomawooo semuanya :D keep review, ne! *pai-pai.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
